Forensics
by gailsrookie
Summary: Holly and Gail college AU. One shot. Traci drags Gail to sign up for a science class and what Gail finds is a lot more than an extra credit.


How did you manage to convince me to come to this stupid thing." Gail snarled at Traci.

The woman smiled at her angry friend knowing her all too well and that when it came to her specifically, Ms. Peck was all talk and no bite. Like a ferocious little kitten.

"Well it'll look good on your application for the academy, and it'll get your mom off your back this semester. Come on Gail you'll love this class."

"Ugh! Fine." The blonde pouted and proceeded to copy Traci and throw out their trash. "It's going to be so awkward though, you've been in this class 2 weeks already."

"You can catch up, you've been listening to me talk about it this whole time you basically know everything already. You beam at the word forensics, I'm not sure why you hadn't added it before." The woman questioned.

"I'm not a nerd. Science is for nerds." The blonde teased. "I bet you're the only semi unerdy girl there. If not the only one. Oh god Trace, do you want me in this class because you're the only girl in there? Cause being around all guys isn't my forte, if ya know what I mean." Gail asked worriedly, already pacing.

"Relax! There are more girls in the class. You're being especially hard, Gail." The brunette said annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

Traci smiled devilishly. The blonde was a very closed up person, she knew that from the very first day they met freshman year, when they were assigned as roommates. It took a while for them to become friends but when they did she realized that Gail was the most loyal friend she'd ever had. After 2 years had gotten they're own apartment off campus with Chris, and the three were great friends. Yes she was snarky, mean, ate too much junk, swore like a sailor, and was always annoyed. But she loved her, it was all included with Ms. Peck. They had been through everything from horrid family dinners to insane finals week together. And most importantly Traci had been her rock when a very distraught Gail decided to come out earlier that school year. And now the two women were finishing up their senior year, preparing themselves for the academy.

"You're going to love this class. Trust me."

Traci knew there was a second meaning to that. In all honesty this was all a plan, a plan that she prayed would turn out as well as she was imagining it would. Traci knew Gail was lonely, her character kept her from trying to find new friends. Friends who could be of help with her coming out, not that Traci hadn't been amazing. The blonde needed to put herself out there, pouncing on experimenting straight girls from their dorm probably wasn't the best route.

The two women made their way to the lab when Dov, Traci's friend from her law class, stopped her. Annoyed that the scrawny annoying guy had taken her best friend's attention she made her way into the class.

It was basically empty so she was able to catch the professor and show him her class change before anymore people would be there to watch on. The tall man, with whitening hair and mustache smiled sweetly and welcomed her to the class. He handed her some paperwork and the packet he had prepared with notes from the 2 weeks she had missed. I guess that's the kind of special treatment you get when the dean is good friends with Superintendent Peck.

She made her way through the maze of lab tables and sinks looking down at the notes in front of her. The next thing she knew the stack of papers were on the floor and next to the scatter, a red lunchbox. The other woman quickly bent down to pick up the mess. Her eyes never leaving the floor and her long raven hair hiding her face with a cascade, she stacked the papers straight and handed them to a very annoyed Gail with a simple, "I'm sorry."

"Next time watch where you're going, lunchbox." She snarled picking up the red container and handing it to the other woman. And as soon as she clutched it she apologized once more and was on her way.

"Nerd." Gail said under her breath.

She turned to find Traci coming in and saw her motion to come sit a few tables from the front. The two women sat and Gail made haste to organize the mess of notes in her hands. The professor began to speak and her attention was brought to the front.

And that's when she saw her.

Seated to the side of the front white board was the lunchbox girl. The mess of hair had been pulled up into a ponytail and that's when Gail got to admire her features. Her eyes hid behind square glasses (big nerd), her ivory skin complimented her raven hair, and her face structure was that of a goddess. The blonde punched herself internally for getting so enthralled in a woman she didn't even know. Oh, what was the use the girl was gorgeous, why couldn't she get lost in those brown eyes, or those amazing lips. She snapped out of her gaze when she realized it might seem creepy. It hadn't gone unnoticed however, by a secretly grinning Traci.

"Told you you'd like the class." Her best friend leaned in and whispered.

The blonde blushed profusely and couldn't help but lift her eyes to gaze at the beautiful girl. And as if on cue lunchbox, that would be her name for now, decided to take her hair out and run her long fingers through it. Brown eyes focused back on whatever she was reading, and whatever that was must have been mighty interesting if she hadn't felt icy blue eyes basically burning a hole in her.

The blonde ran her tongue over her very dry lips just in time to find brown eyes catching her gaze. The brunette gave her the most adorable lopsided grin that most certainly gave Gail a mini heart attack. And in a blink of an eye the nerd was back to her book leaving the blonde with a racing heart.

Gail would steal a glance or two every now and then but nothing too long in an attempt to not being caught. Again.

Next to her, Traci couldn't contain her smile as she watched on as the brunette and her friend stole glances at each other. It was adorable, and this plan was going a lot better than she could have hoped.

Class ended and Traci went up to the professor leaving Gail packing up her notes.

"Hey." Said a voice sweet enough to be an angel's. (Really Gail, an angel)

"Uh. Hi." She responded looking up nervously.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." The brunette started pointing behind her as a way to remind Gail of their first encounter. "When I'm focused I'm a klutz, I shouldn't have been distracted like that."

"It's.. It's fine. My notes survived." She eyed her book bag, finding any which way to avoid eye contact with the hypnotic brown orbs piercing through her soul.

"I'm Holly." She smiled a little wide, stretching her hand to the shorter woman.

"Gail." She rasped out, her throat suddenly dry. It wasn't like her to be this nervous and it was irritating her. She needed to get out of there.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm glad you decided to take this class." She piped out sweetly, looking out into the emptying lab.

Gail turned her eyes back to the brunette, narrowing then suspiciously but not saying a word.

Holly stepped closer to the blonde leaving only a couple inches between them, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, her voice dropping low. "I mean it's not every day I get to catch a girl as gorgeous as you enjoying her view of …me."

Holly retreated and was walking away before Gail could even begin to register what happened.

"I see you met Holly." Traci said smiling from behind her.

It took a minute to settle her heartbeat and to fix her mess of a brain but when she did she turned and ran after Traci in an attempt to get her to explain what this was all about, and all the while sporting a smile that no one had ever seen Gail Peck sport in a very long while.

She had to admit though, Forensics was now hands down her favorite class of all.


End file.
